Fablehaven, The Next Chapter
by Banana the DragonGirl
Summary: Life is good in Fablehaven, the Society has died, no life threatening situation, no demons. But when Warren find a mangled mess of a girl, Fablehaven gets turned upside down. What can this girl do and what is she hiding? And why are Knights going missing? Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue: The Eyes

_**All right! Welcome to my Fablehaven book. **__**So... Please R&R**_

_**DISCLAIMER: i do not own the Fablehaven books or it's characters, Brandon Mull does. **_

**PROLOGUE****: THE EYES**

Warren squinted out of the rain splattered windshield. The windshield wipers screeched as they stretched across Warren's view, no really keeping the rain off. The dark forest land to his sides smudged away in the rain. The pitter-patter of the rain echoed softly in the empty van.

It was about one year after ZZyzx, the demon prison, was opened. The society had died down slowly, but now, they were completely gone. Warren and the rest had stayed in Fablehaven, but he missed the adventure. On top of that, Seth had been driving everyone crazy. Right now the house was a little... heated. Seth and Stan were not on good terms and their bad moods were making everyone else angry. Warren had had the last straw when Seth 'accidentally' wrote Newel and Doren's name in the book to allow them in the yard. The house was an uproar. Warren had had enough and decided to take a long drive to cool off.

A pair of headlight reach the black van as a car roared by. A small, quick movement caught Warren's attention. Warren pulled to the side of the road, hoping for a distraction he needed after such a long time without anything. He quickly got a few items, a small healing potion, a sword, and a flashlight. He flicked it on and shined it around. Not six feet in front of him sat a shivering mass of a frozen body. Draped over her was a small, black, moth-eaten blanket, or more like a rag. "Are you OK?" Warren asked cautiously, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

A young girl, not yet fifteen turned around, and Warren gasped at the state the the girl was in. She had blood and mud smeared on her face and worked into her hair. Her face was hung down and looked full of heartbreak and sorrow. She crouched it at an odd angle, her back bending in way's it shouldn't She had on a small, rag of dress and no shoes over her scratched up and bloodied feet. She muttered a word, her voice mangled beyond recognition. Warren leaned in close to hear, "Sorry" She rasped, pulling out a broken piece of glass, already stained with the blood of the girl's crimson-stained hands. Warren backed away from the girl. He didn't want to hurt her, but she looked pretty determined. She took a small step toward Warren, ready to strike, but stumbled, her led badly twisted. She attempted to stand up, scrambling wit her torn hands until exhaustion took her over and she passed out. Warren quickly tied her up, just in case, and gently place the broken girl in the back of his car.

Warren took off to Fablehaven. He tilted his mirror so he could check on the girl. She was practically invisible. All that showed was the black cloth over her mouth and her eyes. They store unblinkingly at Warren, staring right through him. Warren closed his eyes and shook his head. But all he saw was those eyes, one green and one violet, piercing their way into Warren's nightmares.

_**Thats it for now. Thanks for reading! It was short... I know...**_


	2. Chapter 1: CHILD 010

**_Thank you everyone for reviewing! I left you at a cliffie last time...(laughs evilly)... so, now to clear things up._**

**CHAPTER ONE: CHILD 010**

Seth sat in his room, looking at the tiny digital clock Seth kept on his nightstand. He slowly counted down, even though he had nothing to count down to. Grandpa had grounded him to his room all day. He let the satyrs in, big deal. It wasn't like the satyrs were going to destroy the place. He wanted to have a normal football game, that's all. Well, as normal as a game with a pair of goat men can get. Seth's ears perked when he heard the crunch of a car coming up the gravel driveway. He shifted his gaze ever so slightly. It was Warren's black van, barely visible in the dark night. Seth turned his head just a bit to see Warren hop out of the car. Warren dashed to the trunk of the sleek van. Seth sat up to see even better. Warren pulled something out of the trunk and heaved what appeared to be a body over his shoulders.

Kendra sat it the comfy warmth of a love sack, completely disgusted by the awful excuse for literature she how held in her had. "WHAT IS THIS GARBAGE!" she exclaimed, huffing. She fingered through the pages, "WHAT? THAT'S JUST STUPID. YOU HAVE KNOWN THE GUY FOR WHAT, TWO DAYS. HE IS A TOTAL CREEP '_Bella your my drug_' ARE THEY BOTH PSYCHOTIC!? AUUUUHHHHGGGG!" she exploded, throwing the shiny, new Twilight book on the carpet. Grandma Sorrenson who just walked in, gaped at her granddaughter's outburst. Kendra grinned sheepishly, "It was an awful book," she muttered, embarrassed. Grandma just laughed and sat down and offered a warm cup of coco to Kendra. She grinned as she accepted the toasty offering.

"So, what was the 'awful book' about anyways." Grandma asked with sparkling eyes. Kendra smiled and was grateful that she now got to stay at Fablehaven year round. She did have to go to a school nearby, but Kendra didn't care. She loved being near magic, even in the chilly night of September where most of the wildlife went into hiding. The lawn was always warm, though, thanks to the fairies. Kendra was pleased that their lives weren't constantly in danger anymore, but she secretly hopped she could do something. Just sitting sometimes felt... boring.

"Well its about this vampire who fall in love with this human girl." Kendra started.

"They do know that vampires drink human's blood, right? And that they can't be trusted," Grandma questioned.

"Their veggie vampires. So they don't drink human blood, just animal. And instead of burning in the sun," Kendra explained, "they sparkle."

"Sparkle?"

"Sparkle."

"Who wrote this?" Grandma asked, confused beyond reason.

"Uhhh, Stephanie Meyers..." Kendra finished, "The lady who obviously doesn't know anything about real vam-" The loud slam of the front door grasped Kendra's attention. Warren stood in the doorway, his face red and beaded with sweat. He heaved a large object on the floor in front of Kendra and her Grandma. Grandma gasped as Kendra craned her neck to see. Lying on the carpet by her feet was a torn up, unconscious girl.

Seth rocked in his chair turning and shifting with anticipation. Grandma, after seeing the poor girl, took her up to get washed up and a new pair of clothes. She was going to come down and hopefully tell them her name and what was going on. Warren, Grandpa, Kendra, Dale and Vanessa all sat in the living room waiting for the girl's appearance. Grandma hobbled down the stairs, a teen aged girl probably between 13 and 15 followed in her wake. She sat down scowling under one of Kendra's old hoods.

"Alright, first things first," Grandpa exclaimed breaking the eerie silence, "What is your name?"

The girl looked away from Grandpa, displaying a burned mark on her face. 010, It read, "They called me CHILD 010 KIND 400," she huffed. 010 looked up and met Seth's eyes. Seth's eyes quickly darted away. Her eyes were absolutely terrifying. One was a deep emerald the other a dark violet. But the most frightening thing about those eyes were deeper than the color. The emotions of her eyes were heartbreaking.

Hurt

Pain

Bitterness

Despair

loneliness

"But you must have a name?" Grandpa questioned. Everyone one in the room seemed to be on the edge of their seats. This was the most excitement they have had in months.

010 pondered the question for a while. "I have always liked the name Jordan. It seems fierce and not girly. It says I am strong and will carry out any task." She smiled a bitter-sweet smile.

Grandpa nodded and continued, "So, what are you doing here?"

Jordan's looked down at her fingers, fiddling them back and forth. "I'd lived with the society sense I was 3. They killed my family and told me it was my fault, because I was a freak," Seth saw Jordan's eyes spark with something, hate perhaps, "Then they told me that they would take me and give me a home. Little did I know they consider an underground concrete cell a home," There was a bitter edge to her voice, "They trained be to fight and taught me to kill there greatest enemy. I was to be their ultimate weapon. Then everyone left, I assumed the prison had been opened. But I got left there for months. I finally escaped to do what I was trained to do."

"And what would that be?" Seth blurted, curious as he is.

Jordan took a deep breath and looked up at her audience, "To Kill the Sorensons."

* * *

_**HAHA another cliffy. Really sorry about that... anyhow, please R&R**. **Its greatly apritiated!**_

_**Sorry to all the twilight fans, I couldn't resist**_

_**LOVE YOU GUYS**_

_**~~~BANANA THE DRAGONGIRL**_


End file.
